Heat Without A Knot
by Lonewritersclub
Summary: They said the omega couldn't be bred. They had tried literally everything. Now Dan is forced to be fucked by every alpha in order to find someone to finally breed him. Was the Phil going to be the one? Was his suffering going to end? / Non-con. Alpha Phil. Omega Dan. Omegaverse. Phanfiction.


**WARNING** : _Sex, non-consensual, a bit of BDSM,, swearing, omegaverse. No likey, no readey, but I couldn't help myself from writing this sucky piece of crap._

* * *

The hallway was dark and dirty. Plenty of locked doors on either side of it like in a hotel. But this was anything but a hotel. The man next to me was blowing cheap cigarette smoke on my face. Not intentionally of course. He knows I'd beat him up if he did that. The rattling ventilation blew dusty air all around us. Our steps sounded hollow on the cracked, wet concrete floor beneath our feet. This wasn't a place for a man like me, but I couldn't resist the challenge, when it was presented to me yesterday at the bar. High class bar for alphas where a beer costs forty quid, mind you.

The man next to me had finally got us to the right door. We stood in front of it a while, him just nodding for me to go for it and taking another breath of the cancer stick. I handed him the fifty pounds which he stuffed in his back pocket without counting them. Everyone always trusts me. If they don't, well then I can bet their asses that they can trust me, when I say I'm going to fuck them up. The man turned around and walked back through the corridor of flickering yellow lights outside. Going to get more customers.

I opened the door with the key I had been given and stepped in, closing the door immediately behind me. The scent of hormones, pheromones engulfed me in a frenzy. The nude boy in the middle of the bed, ankles and wrists tied to the bed-frame poles, was basically saturated with them. The brunette was panting and writhing on the not so white sheets. I could see that the sheets between his legs were greatly damp with his wetness. And I could see more coming out from his abused hole.

I came closer to the boy with the frightened, chocolate brown eyes. They were brimming with tears and I wished to wipe them away with my thumb when they would spill on his cheeks, but I wished to touch something else much more. I shed my black, leather jacket onto the plain, wooden chair in the corner of the dingy room. Only one little light in the middle of the tiny, square room was giving some light from the ceiling. This definitely wasn't a place for me. But they said that nobody had been able to impregnate this young skinny omega in heat and I decided that I should be the one to break this unheard-of phenomenon. I was going to force my seed into that little boy and make him heavy with my babies. He wasn't broken like they were saying after trying. All the other men just hadn't been enough of an alpha for this one. But I'm a true alpha, so this was not going to be a trouble for me. This pretty little omega was finally going to get the knot he had been looking for all along. The knot he deserved to have.

"Please, n-no..." I heard the omega whimper quietly just as I unbuttoned of my plaid shirt. I turned to look at the sweaty mess of a boy that was alluringly beautiful and heated I could barely control myself.

"Don't worry. I'm not like the others little one. I'm a real alpha. I'm going to make you big and full of my babies. You're going to get my big cock inside that little, bleeding hole of yours that's just begging to be filled", I told him with a low, husky voice. I let the shirt fall off on the chair. I kicked off my shoes and then unclasped the leather belt of my jeans. I heard him whimper with every button I popped open. I walked in the back of the bed and crawled between his long, silky smooth, pale legs. He tugged on the restraints of his feet which made me smirk a little. So impatient to be filled.

I let my hands move on his knees and then moved them along the glistening skin of his thighs to his hips. I saw someone had already grabbed him a bit too hard that they'd left bruises on him. I'd need to fully make him mine if he was to be my omega. "S-stop-p, p-please", he whimpered as he watched me look over him. He was really glorious. So pretty. There was no hair on his body except for his head. I saw him biting on his lower lip, looking quite nervous.

"I know you've been having trouble of getting bred, but I am different. I will make that happen. You're going to make babies like the baby machine you are. Gonna make my babies. And you're going to take all of my big cock in that wet pussy of yours", I told him cupping his cheek in my hand for a moment. I just looked at his pink, plump lips in lust, just waiting to devour them. And before he could even see it coming, I pressed my lips harshly against his. He immediately opened his mouth for me as I pushed my tongue inside his mouth. He cried out as I groped on his body, but my mouth muffled the sounds. When I had to come up for air, the tears were spilled onto his cheeks. He was just waiting anxiously for my cock now.

"They even made a pussy for you. Tried to make it easier for you to get pregnant. I wouldn't have needed that, but lets do it all the way still. Go big or go home is my motto, baby", I said as I inspected his downstairs. I wonder what it would be like to live without a cock, after you'd had it. But I guess he doesn't really care. It's not like he would ever get to fuck someone even if he still had his little cock.

I wandered downwards on his body, feeling him up with my hands as I brought them to his thighs. I lowered my mouth over his new lips and licked on the puffy, wetness. He tasted so sweet. A whole lot more leaked from him as I began thrusting my tongue inside him. He was so hot and so were the sounds he was making. He trembled so much from my ministrations that he kept tugging on his straps involuntarily. I gripped on his thighs to keep them from mushing my head between them, but I did kind of like the fight he was putting. I released my other hand and fitted my first finger in his entrance. He gasped and I almost did too. He was still incredibly tight even if a lot of others had tried their shot with him. He was clenching around my finger and almost sucked it in before I was ready. I circled it around for a while before adding another digit. I began pumping them in and out of him and scissoring them inside of him. A gush of fluids kept leaking out of him and it got mixed with the sweat on the mattress.

"A-aah! P-pleas- ah!" the omega was trying to whimper out, but all I heard was whorish moaning. I rose my head licking my lips and looked down at his face. He was flustered through out his silky skin which made me grin. "Enough chit-chat. Let's get down to business", I decided after I had four fingers in him. I pulled them out, leaving him clenching around air desperately. I reached inside my bag I had brought with me. Inside there was a hefty sized butt-plug. It was sultry pink and the tip was shaped a bit like a rosebud. I showed it to him. "Isn't it pretty? I got it especially for you. I thought you might like it." I watched his eyes blow wide open.

"Now, you're going to get your prize finally. You've been such a good boy", I told him and gave my hard and neglected cock a few strokes before entering him. I went for the original one which I think was just as fine on it's own, so it would take my seed into him the straightest way. But if I get another way too, well I'm not going to waste that opportunity either. I'm not stupid and you can never be too sure. And he's just so enticing. He moaned in sync with me as I began thrusting harder and faster, aiming for that sweet spot in him. I seemed to find it, when he screamed out high-pitched, his back arching from the mattress. But I just fucked him deeper into it. Soon I was spilling into him as his constant clenching tipped me over the edge. My knot inflated and held me to him and he came then as well. I kept coming a few more times inside him and he did too until I was free to come out again in a couple of minutes.

I held his trembling thighs open and pushed the plug deep inside the hole I had just fucked. He whimpered from being so sensitive. I loved the sounds he made. I gave an attentive lick on his other entrance and watched as he trashed around and tugged desperately against the straps. "Now hold on sweetie. Let's get you all hot and ready for me first", I said with a mischievous smirk and began to prepare his hole.

 _Oh God, he was so tight here too_

As fluids began to water my hand completely, I thrust straight inside him with my rock hard cock. A copies amounts of moans escaped from between his rosy lips. I leaned against him and laid my chest against his. I supposed he would quite like the feeling of my weight on him. It was said to make omegas feel protected by their strong alphas. And if I was going to make him fully mine, then he deserved to have everything omegas were supposed to get from their alphas.

"What's your name, omega?" I asked him between pants as I held onto his waist tightly while I pounded inside him hard. His cheeks were light pink and his mouth hang wide open. His watered eyes opened slightly to look up to me and for a while we just gazed deeply into each others' eyes. His dark chocolate brown eyes swarmed with emotions.

"D-Dan", he answered and gasped when I hit his prostate again and again. "Dan", I repeated, tasting his name on my tongue. Then I shoved between his lips. He actually kissed me back. And with such hunger. Then I came again and my knot inflated inside him. He came as well, wet and tight around me, milking me to my very lasts drops. "There you go, baby", I grunted as I seated inside him for the next five minutes. But even after then, I wasn't done with him as he was still in his heat. I retracted the plug out of him and changed it to his other hole. He was already leaking and ready for me.

"I'm going to fill you until you're bloated with my cum", I told him with a raspy voice as my throat was dry from all the panting. Dan's eyes were glazed over. I could see he was tired already, but needy still and he wasn't going be alright before I bred him or until it just past. I stroked his stomach which was already a bit more bigger from all my cum. But I was going to hold word.

And so I did.

He was big and full after I was done. His heat went over with his last few orgasms. I fitted him back with the butt-plug just to be sure and so the cum would stay inside him. His eyes were falling shut, ready for sleep to take him. He looked so peaceful and ethereal in his slightly swollen and fertile form. He was incredibly beautiful.

I took out some wipes from my bag and cleaned him off a bit and then dressed him in a black, long dress. Simple and elegant, just to make him look a bit more chaste even though it was quite the opposite of what we had just done on this dirty old mattress. I cleaned myself too and put my clothes back on. He had fallen asleep when I took him into my arms and took him far away from here.

I was gonna tell that smoker that I had succeeded and now I was going to take what was promised to be mine. Me and Dan were going make the perfect alpha and omega pair, I just knew it. Even if we had started from a slightly shameful place, I could tell there was love sparking between us which was unfortunately quite rare nowadays.

As I carried my little omega to the backseat of my car, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face even if I tried.


End file.
